


baby, your eletric love;

by jazziemi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Female Masturbation, Hetero Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, allusion to sex after the fic ends, and i just wanted to get this fic out there, and writing about sex is kinda tiring, i got bored towards the end, i haven't romanced him so sHRUGS, i'm p sure leo is ooc, kind of, so sekkushiiiii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted her so close; he needed her close. It ached to not be touching her, he’s had to hold his desire for so long - he hated himself for it for ages. Years of his adolescence tormenting over the gross grit his admiration for his sister felt on his tongue. He doesn’t want to let go. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, your eletric love;

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend sara who's IN LOVE with Leo  
> i'm sorry sara

 

Breathing in static, blue and purple lightning licked at his hands and arms at every touch of his skin against her own. Their hands intertwining, squeezing, harsh and gentle. His gaze is fixed on the floor, as he knows hers is as well.

They were both shy about their feelings, even up until now. Leo has kept everything in for such a long time, he felt fit to burst. The crimson in her eyes was enchanting, her smile drew him in closer; her kindness lead him to stay planted next to her. He wished so badly to have her sunlight bathe him warmly in that golden glow in his darkest of days.

The youngest Nohrian prince breathed in her scent, the dull tang of peaches, fresh on his tongue as his nose nuzzled gently into her bare neck. Corrin gives a shy giggle in response, squeezing his fingers.

Flames lapped at Leo’s cheeks, his skin burning a great heat as his arm slid around her waist.

He wanted her so close; he _needed_ her close. It ached to not be touching her, he’s had to hold his desire for so long - he hated himself for it for ages. Years of his adolescence tormenting over the gross grit his admiration for his sister felt on his tongue. He doesn’t want to let go. _Ever_.

Leo hears his name leave her lips, soft against his ear as she stroked his blond hair in languid motions; it trembles, though only slightly. He could hear the apprehension in her voice as his mouth hovers over her pulse - a promise of future intentions. He kisses her skin, drinking in everything from the sounds she made to the way her body shifted on his lap.

She was so sweet, sickeningly so; like drizzling syrup on his tongue. But, she was also the type of sweet that he could pace himself with and still never be full enough to stop filling himself with her.

His fingers tighten around hers again, his lips slipping across her collarbone; he could feel her energy coursing through his veins and he knew she could feel the burning, too, with the way her delicate fingers slid down his back along the soft ridges of his spine she could feel through his thin shirt. Thank the Gods they dressed down.

Gentle white ruffles of Corrin’s low-collared nightdress brushed his chin as his kiss traversed the plain of her skin. Leo could see the generous curve her cleavage, delivering a kiss before moving on. The blond prince lifts his head from her chest, gazing into her eyes that were so deeply red they could mistaken for blood. He parts his lips as if he has something to say, then closes.

“Leo…” She mutters, removing her hand from his and taking his face in her palms. “We don’t have to do this now. We can wait.”

Is she saying that because _she_ doesn’t want to? He can’t help but wonder.

“Waiting is what got us here in the first place.” He says, voice low and eyes fixed on hers. He wanted to continue, but if she said the word he would immediately leave her; he was hopeless devoted to her every wish as much as he would deny it. She enraptured him completely.

“I know, I just don’t want you to feel obligated...to bed me, Leo.” She says with a bite to her bottom lip.

His hand is already sliding up the skirt of her dress, a bare hand on her thigh. Leo kisses her lips, though it is just a peck. He wants to reassure her that he doesn’t feel obligated, that he wants to continue because he loves her - the words fall short to him, but he hopes she understands.

Corrin sucks in a breath, surprised by his chilly fingers on her burning thigh. His magic breathes into her skin, electricity seeping into every open pore and tingling every nerve. Leo leans in closer, his forehead leaning against hers. Their wavelengths meshed, eyes closing to absorb it all - Corrin’s hands at his cheeks, one of his hands on her thigh while the other stayed firmly around her waist. She was still in his lap on the edge of her bed, but now he was leaning her back against the ebony sheets.

She understands him. She understands his message.

Corrin reaches up and slides her arms around Leo’s neck, bringing him down towards her. He lowers himself down, slowly, eyes half-lidded and swimming in the rushing electricity that buzzed in the air and on his skin. Their lips meet halfway, Corrin craning her neck to meet him; the thunder in their ears grew louder as their pulses raced. Leo kisses her deeply, eyes shutting and settling - his tongue on her lip, then mingling with hers.

Invisible sparks danced down his arms, across his belly; her fingers touched the back of his neck and ignited more flames down his spine. His soft hair twirling easily between her fingers, prompting a satisfactory noise. Leo’s hand slid dangerously up her naked leg, over her knee and to the upper thigh.

 

He was drowning; drowning in her scent, in the feel of her body pressed against his, in the buzzing and swallowed whole by her love altogether. Leo needed her so badly, he needed her warmth and guidance more than anything. Their connection was so great, he could feel it the moment they first saw each other as adults and not children anymore. Their fates were intertwined since before they were born, he just knew it.

 

“L-Leo…” Corrin pants in between kisses, causing the man above her to pause. He opens his eyes and stares down at her, hanging in silence with his breath held. “I...I love you…”

He simply blinks, his lips parting in surprise. She hasn’t told him that she loved him yet, nor he to her; maybe they both thought it would be too early in their relationship for it? They hadn’t even told their other siblings about their pledge to marry, much less that they were seeing each other. Nevertheless, Corrin’s confession sent a wave of pure _bliss_ over him and an uncharacteristically bright smile overtakes his features.

“I...love you, too, Corrin.” He says, a hand brushing over her long, snowy locks. The way she looks up at him with such _adoration_ , it crashed over him like a wave to the shore. Leo’s hand on her hair fled to the ends of her locks, lifting a thick strand to his lips and pressing a kiss. He takes in another breath of her hair - sweet like fruit - and gazes back down at her, eyes flashing.

Corrin sucks in her breath just before his mouth hungrily meets hers, his fingers gripping her thigh and lifting her leg to hook around his back. Leo’s teeth nipped at her bottom lip, pulling at the pinkening flesh before drawing his tongue across. His torso pressed against her, the blonde prince glides his hips against Corrin’s - a sizable bulge brushing against her thigh.

She gasps against his mouth, his name indistinguishable between each deep kiss he gave her. He fit perfect between her legs. Leo rested on his forearms on either side of Corrin while her thighs clenched around his sides and her fingers in his hair, tossing the black headband aside onto the hard floor. The warm sounds their lips made together makes Leo moan against her, his hips slowly starting to rock against Corrin’s. A soft ‘ _yes_ ’ escapes her.

They part from each other, staring heatedly into each other’s eyes. Then the princess reaches for the hem of her nightdress and, with help from Leo, pulls it over her head; it falls into a heap on the floor with Leo’s headband. Blond hair brushes her collar as he leans down, down, further down and trailing kisses in his wake. His lips make contact with her sternum, the valley between her bare breasts, the divot between both halves of her ribcage, down her stomach and pausing at Corrin’s hips. Under dark lashes, Leo glances up with his deep, dark irises drilling into her as his fingers brush her right hipbone and teases the edge of her panties.

She squirms under his heated gaze, hips jerking at the snap he gave to her underwear in anticipation of what was to come next. But, nothing does. Leo leans up, standing on his knees on the mattress and undoes the tie on his tunic before letting it slide off his surprisingly broad shoulders onto the floor behind him. His milky skin was smooth, unblemished and a generous set of muscles made attractive ridges over his stomach. Corrin’s hand dove underneath the confines of her panties into her sweltering heat, already wet and aching.

Leo clicks his tongue at her eagerness for release and pops the buttons off of his trousers and drops them - only leaving him in his underwear and the bulge straining against them. Corrin entraps her clit between two fingers, rubbing the sensitive bud between them as she bites her bottom lip. He quickly drops his underwear, seeing as how he was being ignored in favor of desperate release, and climbs towards her once more. He removes her hand from herself and presses kisses down her arm, all the way to her inner elbow - each one slower and more deliberate than the last.

She watched him in anticipation yet again, wondering what his next move would be. Corrin’s eyes darted down to Leo’s bare cock that had suddenly revealed itself while she was focused on other things. Erect, long and skinny; she was almost salivating.

“Leo…” Corrin pants, simply _aching_ for him. “...please…” He teases her with a brush of his cock against her inner thigh, tantalizing close to her aching pussy. Leo’s mouth presses against her neck, teeth teething at her skin. Corrin whimpers and Leo chuckles, tongue lapping against the mark he branded her with and creating a loving bruise. A reminder.

He grasped her hips and she lifted them for him nearly immediately, helping him get his bearings and assets ready for the plunge. His cock slid into her perfectly and her walls took him like every time they’ve made love before. A tinge of delightful sin put a bitterness on Leo’s tongue. The thought that he was going to be having sex with his adopted sister never failed to arouse him. It was the extra _oomph_ that they were essentially forbidden from even feeling anything romantically for each other that made Leo even _more_ excited.

  
He’d never get tired of this electric, sweeping love they had.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still sorry  
> the song i got inspiration from while writing this was "electric love" by borns


End file.
